1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates generally to the use of a multisectional atmospheric vessel to separate and skim natural gas condensate from glycol and function as a reflux column in the purification process of a natural gas glycol dehydration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Standard glycol dehydration systems use a reflux column which comprises a single section atmospheric vessel containing reflux media. The problem with current systems is that natural gas condensate, and/or lubricating oil leaking by pistons in a gas compressor, absorbed by the glycol during the dehydration process is introduced into the glycol purification reconcentrator where high temperatures flash the condensate leaving a carbon byproduct which degenerates glycol, pollutes the environment and reduces system efficiency. The gas condensate problem is overcome by the apparatus of this invention.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,203 which discloses apparatus for separating heavier from lighter liquid components of different specific gravity (water vs oil) in an upright vessel having a comingled fluid inlet port disposed between a lower heavier fluid outlet port and an upper lighter fluid outlet port with conical screens interposed between the inlet port and upper outlet port for coalescing heavier fluid to fall by gravity to the bottom of the vessel.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by, in addition to gravity separation of fluids of different specific gravities (glycol vs gas condensate including oil) it processes the heavier fluid in a manner not disclosed by this patent.